Trick or Treat!
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Finalmente llega el Halloween y el Shibusen hace su fiesta anual para celebrarlo, pero... ¿Qué estará tramando Liz? Muchas cosas sucederán en el Halloween de este año. One-Shot SoulxMaka LEMMON!


**Happy Halloween!! XD**

**he aki mi fic d halloween XD (q lo tenia listo como desde febrero )**

**sin mas x ahora, q disfruten la lectura XD**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Trick or Treat**

Era viernes por la tarde y Liz había organizado una tarde de chicas en la casa de Kid –aprovechando que los chicos no estaban- Habían organizado una pijamada, y mientras tanto, hablaban animadamente sobre el baile de Halloween.

_ ¡Ya no puedo esperar para ponerme mi disfraz!_ canturreaba alegre Liz.

_ ¿De qué irás disfrazada?_ le preguntó Tsubaki.

_ Sor-pre-sa_ dividió la palabra alegremente para darle énfasis.

_Kyajajajaja, ¡yo sí se de que se disfrazará onee-chan!_ canturreó Patty, pero su hermana le tapó la boca de inmediato.

_Jeje, bien… ¿ya tienen sus trajes?_ preguntó la mayor del dúo de pistolas.

Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki se miraron entre ellas antes de responder.

_No he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar el disfraz_ respondió Tsubaki.

_Yo ni siquiera sé si voy a ir_ contestó Maka.

_Y-yo no sé lidiar con las fiestas d-de disfraces_ murmuró tímidamente Chrona.

Apenas terminaron de responder la pregunta, Liz comenzó a reír macabramente, poniéndole los pelos de punta a las otras tres.

_Afortunadamente ya había previsto esas respuestas… por lo tanto… ¡ya me encargué de sus disfraces!_ anunció alegre mientras abría la puerta del enorme closet.

Del gigantesco mueble, revolvió entre todas las ropas que había y sacó tres cajas de colores. Le entregó la caja azul a Tsubaki, la verde a Maka y a Chrona le tocó la roja.

_Bien, mírenlos y díganme que les parece_ dijo feliz la mayor de las hermanas mientras Patty sacaba dos cajas del armario, una amarilla y la otra morada.

_ ¡Miren, miren!, onee-chan y yo también tenemos listos nuestros disfraces kyajaja_ anunció feliz la menor del dúo de pistolas.

Las chicas comenzaron a romper el papel de color de las cajas para abrirlas y observar sus trajes.

_ ¡Vaya! No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? éste me quedará perfecto_ dijo alegre Tsubaki al ver su disfraz.

_Y-y-yo no sé si pueda lidiar con esto…_ murmuró Chrona al observar el suyo.

Mientras que Maka palideció en cuanto vio su traje.

_ ¡L-Liz! ¡no pienso ponerme _esto_!_ protestó completamente sonrojada.

_ ¡Oh, vamos!, lo compré especialmente pensando en ti_ le respondió Liz con una sonrisa pícara.

_ ¡Con más razón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que_ yo_ pueda llegar a usar _esto_?_

_Ya me lo agradecerás en el baile, créeme, con eso tendrás a todos los chicos a tus pies_

_ ¡Pero yo no quiero tener a todos los chicos a mis pies!_ protestó nuevamente sonrojada al echar un vistazo a la caja.

_Oh, cierto… solo quieres a _uno_…_ dijo pícaramente la mayor de las hermanas.

_ ¡Liz!_ volvió a reclamarle incluso más sonrojada.

_ ¿De qué es tu disfraz, Maka-chan?_ preguntó Tsubaki con curiosidad al ver la escena que se estaban armando.

_N-no importa, después de todo no pienso usarlo_ le respondió completamente ruborizada. Pero justo en ese momento, sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro. Esa mano comenzó a ejercer presión al mismo tiempo que una risa macabra se escuchó desde atrás.

Completamente aterrada decidió girar y ver de quien se trataba, y se espantó como nunca al encontrar a Liz con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismísimo demonio, mientras reía diabólicamente.

_Oh, créeme que lo usaras…_ murmuró mientras su hermana también reía desde atrás.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ ¡Hola, holitas!_ saludó Shinigami-sama desde el escenario. Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de todos los alumnos, a la expectativa de algún discurso por parte del Dios de la muerte, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar _ ¡diviértanse!_

Todos los alumnos presentes lo miraron fijamente con una gotita en la cabeza. Viniendo de su extraño director, eso ya no les sorprendía.

Finalmente, Death the Kid, disfrazado de militar –ya que dijo que era el único traje simétrico- subió al escenario a dar el discurso que tuvo que haber dado su padre.

_Sean todos bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween del Shibusen. Este año, además del baile, les traemos algunas actividades del día de brujas. Además de que los alimentos también están servidos con algunas decoraciones alusivas a éste día. Más tarde tendremos el concurso de karaoke, donde pueden ganar extraños, interesantes y simétricos premios. Sin más que decir, que disfruten la fiesta_

Unos aplaudieron, otros aullaron, otros silbaron, y luego comenzaron a divertirse.

_Kid-kun, ¿Cuáles son esas actividades de las que hablaste?_ preguntó Tsubaki una vez el shinigami se reunió con ellos.

_Pues, tenemos "el cuarto oscuro", que estará abierto hasta las 8:00, donde hay un montón de objetos de ultratumba y fantasmas_ Liz inmediatamente se estremeció al oír eso _tenemos el concurso de karaoke, tambien "la casa del terror", que es una casa embrujada, dramatizando la historia de la bruja de Blair, también habrá una obra de teatro sobre algunas de las leyendas más aterradoras_ al terminar de explicar las actividades, Liz estaba al borde de un colapso, temblaba como una gelatina, mientras que Patty reía. Después de unos minutos, el shinigami agregó _por cierto, que lindo traje_

_ ¡Gracias!, yo misma lo elegí_ dijo Liz, recuperada milagrosamente.

_No hablaba del tuyo, le decía a Tsubaki_ le aclaró el pelinegro.

_Oh… ¡Gracias!, yo misma lo elegí_ repitió igual de emocionada.

Tsubaki iba disfrazada de gitana, Liz de una dama del siglo XIX y Patty de hada –todo rosa-.

_Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?_ preguntó el shinigami al ver que faltaban sus otros amigos.

_Bueno… Black Star está devorando sin piedad la mesa del bufet, Soul dijo que iba a arreglarse el traje, y Maka y Chrona están…_ hizo una pausa repentinamente al mencionarlas a ellas. Luego su cara se tornó en una de furia mientras irradiaba un aura negra que asustaría a cualquiera _las voy a matar… ¡Patty, Tsubaki, ayúdenme a sacarlas de los vestidores!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_M-Maka…_ murmuró tímidamente Chrona desde su vestidor.

_¿Si?_ respondió la mencionada sin salir del suyo.

_¿C-crees que estaremos a-a salvo aquí?_

_Eso espero…_

_Pues yo no lo creo…_ murmuró una tercera voz totalmente aterradora.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar gritar al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz.

_ ¡No! ¡Por favor, te lo imploro, ten piedad!_ suplicó Maka desde adentro de su vestidor.

_ ¡De ninguna manera! ¡si te pusiste el traje y llegamos hasta aquí no voy a permitir que te eches atrás ahora!_ dijo Liz.

_ ¡Yo no me puse este traje y sobre todo no vine aquí!, ¡tú me amenazaste para que usara el traje y luego me arrastraste hasta aquí!_ la corrigió Maka desde adentro.

_Etto… Liz… ¿no crees que estás llevando las cosas un poco lejos?_ preguntó Kid, intentando salvarlas.

Las dos chicas que se encontraban dentro de las cabinas agradecieron que los vestidores fueran mixtos, de otro modo, hubieran caído en las garras de Liz.

_No te metas_ dijo la mayor del dúo de pistolas mientras miraba al shinigami con una expresión que asustaría incluso a Black Star.

El pelinegro tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso, completamente intimidado.

_ ¡Por fin! Malditos colmillos… ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlos tan difíciles de poner?_ murmuró cierto albino mientras salía de una de las puertas de los vestidores. Venía disfrazado de vampiro, y realmente se veía bien, ya que sus ojos y el color de su cabello ayudaban a dar la impresión de una creatura de la noche.

_ Asique ahí estabas… ¡ya se!, ¡Soul!, necesitamos sacar a Maka de ahí, eres su arma, seguramente a ti si te escuchará_ dijo Liz.

_ ¿Eh?... ¿escucharme…? ¿ella?... ¡Jajajajajaja!_

_Por favor, te juro que no te arrepentirás_ siguió insistiendo la mayor de las Thompson.

_¿Le pusiste algún traje ridículo?_ preguntó ilusionado.

_Mmm…_ lo pensó por un momento para luego poner su mejor cara de credibilidad para evitar sospechas _si…_ murmuró intentando hacer que sonara convincente.

_ ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!_ festejó el arma, para luego ponerse frente a la puerta que le correspondía a su técnico para insistirle _ ¡Maka, sal de ahí ahora mismo!_

_ ¡Si claro!, ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?, ¡ven y sácame tú!_ lo desafió más que furiosa.

El albino quedó paralizado por un momento antes de sonreír macabramente.

_Tu lo pediste…_ murmuró mientras transformaba uno de sus brazos en la hoja de la guadaña.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ estalló Kid _ ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO, ARRUINARÁS LA SIMETRÍA DE LOS VESTIDORES!_

_Entonces…_ murmuró Liz pícaramente mientras miraba a su técnico _supongo que como hijo del director, debes tener las llaves de los vestidores, ¿verdad?_

_ ¡Oh no, eso sí que no!, va contra mi moral, todos los alumnos tienen derecho a la privacidad y a la…_ comenzó citando textualmente uno de los párrafos del manual de la institución antes de ser callado por su arma.

_ ¡LA LLAVE!_

Al shinigami la dio un ligero tic en un ojo antes de reaccionar.

_ ¡Si, señor!_ se la entregó inmediatamente mientras hacía una seña militar sin dejar de temblar de pies a cabeza.

Liz rió diabólicamente antes de encaminarse a uno de los vestidores y abrir la cerradura.

_ ¡N-no!... ¡Liz-san… por favor…!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ se escuchó un grito aterrador desde dentro de la cabina de Chrona.

Unos pocos segundos después, Liz salió arrastrando a la pelirosa, que llevaba un traje de bruja, -con una falda tal vez demasiado corta- haciendo que los colores llegaran a la cara del shinigami, que se puso completamente rojo.

_P-por favor, y-yo no sé lidiar con los disfraces de bruja_ dijo Chrona completamente sonrojada, cosa que la hacía ver encantadora.

_Bien… ahora es el turno de Maka… ¡wajajajajaja!_ rió Liz macabramente antes de hacer lo mismo con la cerradura de la puerta de la rubia.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_ gritó la técnico de guadaña desde adentro _ ¡NOOO! ¡NUNCA LOGRARÁN SACARME CON VIDA!, ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!_ comenzó a dramatizar.

_ ¡Patty, necesito refuerzos!_ pidió Liz desde adentro.

_ ¡En camino!_ dijo Patty antes de entrar.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡SOY INOCENTE!_

La mayor de las hermanas comenzó a salir, arrastrando a alguien.

_Chicos, adivinen que…_ murmuró Liz pícaramente _nos fuimos de cacería y les trajimos…_ hizo una pausa para jalar a la chica de un tirón y dejarla al descubierto _ ¡una linda conejita!_

Los dos chicos presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que tenían en frente: Maka vestida como conejita play boy. No pasó mucho antes de que litros y litros de sangre comenzaran a salir de la nariz del peliblanco.

Maka realmente se veía _sexy_ con ese traje, ya que le hacía resaltar más sus pechos y no se veía para nada plana.

_Tú… ¡maldito pervertido!_ gritó Maka antes de clavarle un libro en la cabeza a su arma.

_ ¡¿Pervertido yo?! ¡Mira tu disfraz, es la reacción natural de cualquier hombre!_ le reclamó frotándose la cabeza.

_ ¡¿Acaso crees que estoy vestida así por voluntad propia?!_

_Mmm…_ murmuró Liz pensativa… un mal presagio para Maka _si lograste causar ese efecto en Soul… ¿Qué efecto causará en los otros chicos?_ luego, en su cara se formó una gran sonrisa picara _Patty_ la llamó.

_ ¡A la orden!_ dijo antes de sujetar a la conejita de un brazo.

_ ¿P-pero que…?_ murmuró Maka mientras Liz la sujetaba del otro brazo.

_Vamos a dar una vuelta_ murmuró la Thompson mayor antes de comenzar a jalar a Maka fuera de los vestidores.

_ N-no… NO… ¡NO!... ¡no pueden hacerme esto!... ¡Soul, no te quedes ahí tirado como un idiota! ¡soy tu técnico, tienes que ayudarme!_ gritaba desesperada la chica antes de desaparecer de los vestidores.

Soul se encontraba sentado en el piso, producto del golpe, pero con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirada perdida, recordando la imagen de su técnico vestida como conejita de play boy… ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con eso? Y ahora, gracias a Liz, su sueño se hizo realidad.

Desde dentro de los vestidores se podía oír claramente lo que sucedía en el salón principal, cuando las hermanas terminaron de arrastrar a Maka. Se hizo un gran silencio, seguido de un gran "Oohhhhhhh" por parte de los hombres presentes.

_ ¡Se abre la temporada de cacería de conejos!_ gritó uno de los chicos antes de que todos los demás gritaran " ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ".

Y el siguiente sonido fue el grito de Maka alejándose, seguida de muchos pasos –como una manada de hombres hambrientos de conejitas play boy- correr en dirección al grito de la chica.

Chrona, Kid, Tsubaki y Soul se encontraban en los vestidores completamente atónitos, y unos pocos segundos después entraron las hermanas Thompson.

_Jeje… ups_ murmuró Liz rascándose la cabeza disimuladamente.

El shinigami fue el primero en reaccionar.

_ ¿Cómo que "ups"?... ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí afuera?!_

_Bueno… digamos que la reacción de los muchachos fue más fuerte de la que esperaba…_ respondió Liz sudando frío _etto… Soul… creo que deberías hacer algo antes de que esos chicos alcancen a Maka… estoy segura de que sabes que le harán si la atrapan_

Eso pareció despertarlo de su trance, sacudió su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y salir de los vestidores como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al salir, se encontró con el salón prácticamente vacío, las únicas que quedaron fueron las chicas, murmurando cosas entre ellas como: "¿viste el cuerpo de Maka? Se lo tenía bien escondido".

El único chico que seguía en la sala era Black Star –que llevaba un traje de superhéroe con su firma en el pecho-, que continuaba devorando el bufet. El albino se acercó a él sin poder creer su capacidad para comer.

_Oi, Black Star… ¿no has visto a Maka?_

_Mmm… si… y al parecer tu también…_ murmuró al ver la camisa del albino manchada de sangre _je, bueno, ahora pareces un verdadero vampiro_

_Me refiero a la dirección que tomó_ aclaró algo estresado.

_Bueno… huyó por allá_ dijo señalando la salida del salón.

_Oh… ya veo, si la llegas a ver por aquí avísame_ dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad en la dirección que le señaló Black Star.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corrió durante un largo tiempo, topándose en el camino miles de veces a los chicos que estaban "cazando" a Maka. Muchos de ellos ya habían desistido y regresaron al salón para bailar… seguramente ya estaría empezando el karaoke, ya eran las 8:30. Recorrió por lo menos unas cinco veces cada rincón del Shibusen, sin éxito. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Ahora podría jurar que era el único que seguía tras Maka. Se encontraba recorriendo por sexta vez el mismo pasillo, exhausto y a punto de rendirse, cuando oyó un ruido que venía desde dentro de una de las aulas.

Apresuró su paso hasta quedar frente a la puerta y ver el cartel que estaba sobre ella.

_ ¿"Cuarto oscuro"?... pero según Kid esto cerró hace media hora… ¿Quién puede seguir ahí adentro?..._ murmuro para sí mismo antes de entrar.

A los pocos pasos oyó como la puerta se cerró sola a sus espaldas. Respiró hondo y continuó observando el lugar. La utilería realmente no daba miedo… pero debía tener cuidado de no tropezar con las rocas falsas del piso, ya había tropezado un par de veces, a la tercera vez tropezó con algo bastante grande para ser una piedra, que no vio debido a la oscuridad. Esta vez cayó de cara contra el piso, pero había algo extraño… si bien era raro aquel quejido que oyó cuando tropezó, ahora se volvía más extraño sentir el piso suave y cálido. Fue tanteando en la oscuridad con una mano, intentando saber sobre que cayó. Detuvo su mano al entrar en contacto con un pequeño bulto suave.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ gritó llena de pánico una voz femenina.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ gritó el también. No se esperaba que esa "roca" con la que chocó fuera un apersona.

_ ¿Soul?_

_ ¿Maka?_ sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y fue capaz de distinguirla _ ¡Maka! ¡por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas par…!_ pero repentinamente sintió como una mano cubría su boca.

_ ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Guarda silencio… nos encontrarán_ murmuró algo temerosa.

El chico apartó la mano de la rubia de su cara para tranquilizarla.

_Descuida, yo era el único que te buscaba, los demás ya se cansaron y fueron a la pista de baile_

La conejita suspiró aliviada mientras relajaba su cuerpo.

_Bien, ahora que ya se acabó, ¿Qué te parece si regresamos?_ dijo poniéndose de pie mientras le tendía una mano.

Ella desvió la mirada ligeramente y pudo jurar que la vio ruborizarse.

_No quiero salir de aquí… si no me atormentan todos esos locos maniáticos lo hará Liz_

El vampiro volvió a agacharse hasta quedar a su altura.

_No te preocupes, si alguien se acerca a ti te juro que lo golpearé tanto que no querrá permanecer ni un segundo más en el Shibusen_ le aseguró con un tono suave para calmarla.

_Soul…_ murmuró ligeramente ruborizada, sin poder creer las palabras de su arma _aún así… ni siquiera tenía planeado venir… asique creo que será mejor que me quede aquí, tu ve a divertirte_

El albino suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en el piso, junto a ella.

_No podré estar tranquilo si te dejo aquí… en fin, a mí tampoco me gustan mucho estas fiestas_

La chica sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de las intenciones de su compañero.

_Gracias…_ murmuró.

_Je, no hay de que_ respondió mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, oyendo la música del salón de baile. Finalmente la música pasó a ser una pieza lenta.

Al albino se le ocurrió una idea bastante interesante. Sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y ante la mirada de duda de la chica.

_¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?_ preguntó de manera educada y elegante, pero sin perder ni por un momento ese deje de burla en su voz mientras le tendía una mano.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

_Será un placer_ dijo antes de tomar su mano y ponerse de pie ella también.

La guadaña tomó una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Soul…_ lo llamó tímidamente.

_¿Hmm?_

_Recuerda que soy una pésima bailarina… y como si fuera poco, este maldito tacón tiene ocho centímetros…_

El muchacho tragó saliva sonoramente ante la mención del tacón, al parecer, no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle.

_No te preocupes, correré el riesgo_

La rubia sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tinte rojo. Se distrajo tanto al verlo a los ojos que se olvidó por completo del baile.

_ ¡Auch!_

_Lo siento_ murmuró apenada.

_No importa… sabía que esto pasaría_ logró articular un poco adolorido.

Continuaron bailando por un largo tiempo, incluso cuando la música se detuvo. A ellos no les importaba, estaban felices en su propia burbuja, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Soul consideraba éste día como el más especial, se podría decir que el Halloween era su día favorito del año… y se le ocurrió una muy brillante idea para hacer que Mala también ame el Halloween. Pensaba declarársele... a su manera.

Y así, sin previo aviso, el arma se apoderó de los labios de su técnico. Ella se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero no tardó en corresponderle. No era la primera vez que la besaba, ya lo había hecho hace mucho, y la situación era parecida: estaban ellos solos, con música de fondo y en un cuarto oscuro.

Ésta vez, el beso se prolongó por más tiempo, a la vez que se volvía más exigente. El dejó de jugar con los dulces labios de su compañera para introducir su lengua, mientras que le acariciaba suavemente la cintura, hasta que las caricias fueron un poco más allá y comenzaron a bajar por sus muslos.

La chica tampoco se quedó atrás. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico mientras frotaba ligeramente su cuerpo con el de él, excitándolo cada vez más.

El vampiro cada vez se volvía más exigente con las caricias, por lo que comenzó a recorrer con una de sus manos la pierna de la chica, acercándose peligrosamente a _cierta_ zona. Antes de poder alcanzarla, la conejita perdió el equilibrio gracias a sus tacones. Él la sujetó más fuerte para evitar que cayera, pero solo consiguió caer él también. Aunque no le pareció tan mal, ya que aterrizó sobre ella y finalmente pudo ver su expresión. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

Comenzó a sentir como su "amiguito" se emocionaba, pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo?, ¿Qué chico no se excitaría estando sobre una chica vestida de conejita play boy completamente sonrojada?

Volvió a besarla, esta vez sin absolutamente nada de delicadeza. Devoró sus labios mientras continuaba su recorrido por las piernas de la rubia hasta llegar a _cierta _parte que comenzó rozando ligeramente, para luego ahondar la caricia.

Sonrió victorioso al oír un pequeño gemido por parte de su técnico mientras se aferraba más a su cabello.

Con la otra mano, le quitó las orejas de conejita que le estorbaban para acariciar su cabello. Dejó de besar su boca para pasar a su cuello. No pudo evitar la tentación de morderlo, considerando el disfraz que estaba usando.

_Vaya… eres todo un vampiro…_ logró articular burlonamente con la respiración entrecortada.

_Así es, un vampiro hambriento que está a punto de devorar a cierta conejita_ le siguió la broma, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

El calor iba en aumento, asique decidió que ya era hora de deshacerse de algunas prendas… pero no tenía pensado deshacerse precisamente de _sus_ prendas, sino de las de la chica que yacía debajo de él. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda, bajandole en el proceso el cierre del disfraz.

Ella por otro lado, le desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa. Los movimientos de la rubia eran más bien tímidos y cautelosos, aún no se atrevía a mucho, y su arma notó eso, por lo que decidió ayudarla un poco. Rodeó ambas manos con las suyas y las guió desabrochando los botones restantes de su camisa.

La conejita no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada completamente roja, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que seguía.

Soul se percató del nerviosismo de su compañera, asique decidió disminuir un poco el ritmo de sus acciones. Juntó sus labios nuevamente con los de su técnico, esta vez besándola de manera suave y lenta para calmarla, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus caderas y su espalda.

Al asegurarse de haberla tranquilizado completamente, fue bajándole del traje de manera lenta, simulando una caricia.

Y ella no se percató de los movimientos de su arma hasta que sintió una ligera brisa recorrer su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba. Para cuando se dio cuenta, notó que ya nada le cubría los pechos, que quedaron expuestos a la vista intensa de su compañero.

Sonrió con algo de malicia pero con burla a la vez antes de quitarle el traje de un tirón, dejándola completamente al descubierto, la única prenda que le impedía deleitarse con su visión eran las bragas de encaje negro que llevaba. La observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, maravillándose con ese delicado cuerpo femenino que yacía debajo de él. Le costó bastante despegar su vista de los pechos desnudos de la chica para observar su rostro, que estaba completamente sonrojado y con sus bellos ojos cerrados fuertemente, producto de la vergüenza.

Sonrió una vez más antes de comenzar de nuevo su recorrido de caricias por el cuerpo desnudo de su técnico, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior en el proceso. Ahora sí la tenía completamente a su merced. Con una mano acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas sonrojadas, logrando así llamar su atención y hacerla abrir los ojos de forma tímida.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un largo rato antes de que el albino acortara la distancia y tomara posesión de su boca nuevamente, mientras que con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos, haciéndola estremecerse notoriamente.

Abandonó sus labios para pasar a su cuello una segunda vez, pero ahora se aseguraba de dejar marcas rojizas por donde pasaba, anunciando al ganador de la "cacería de conejos".

Continuó bajando hasta llegar a su destino. Comenzó besando ligeramente uno de los pechos de la rubia, luego tomó más confianza y pasó su lengua antes de morder un poco, haciéndola soltar algunos cuantos gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir.

Ahora con su ego hasta el tope, quiso divertirse un poco más. Bajó una de sus manos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su compañera, y como hizo anteriormente, rozó levemente la intimidad de la chica para luego ahondar un poco más la caricia, haciéndola soltar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores mientras sentía como se aferraba a su espalda. Dejó mostrar sus afilados dientes en una gran sonrisa al sentir que la cavidad de su técnico comenzaba a humedecerse, logrando así su objetivo.

No tardó mucho en sentir los pantalones apretados, asique se deshizo de ellos de un tirón junto con su ropa interior. Ahora venia la mejor parte, pero no estaba seguro de cómo _empezar_. A diferencia de ella, él ya tenía _experiencia_ en _ese _aspecto,pero no sabía cómo _entrar_ sin lastimarla.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos de silencio sin que ninguno de los dos dijera o hiciera nada. Maka tenía los nervios a flor de piel, preparándose para lo que venía, pero al no sentir nada, decidió abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada perdida del albino, clavada en algún punto de su cuerpo. Parecía pensativo, estaba bastante serio.

_ ¿Soul…?_ lo llamó tímidamente, sin entender la reacción del chico.

_¿Hmm?_ murmuró volviendo a verla a los ojos.

_ ¿S-sucede algo?_ preguntó temerosa. Comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa aún al pensar que tal vez solo haya sido una broma de muy mal gusto, o que no estuviera conforme con su cuerpo.

_Maka…_ murmuró con un tono serio, poniéndola más nerviosa aún al reforzar alguna de las dos posibilidades que se planteó la técnico _ ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?... no hay manera en la que pueda hacerlo sin lastimarte_

Suspiró aliviada. ¿Tanto problema por eso?, realmente la había tenido preocupada por algo sin importancia, según ella. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle tiernamente una de sus mejillas antes de responderle.

_Baka… no me importa si me lastimas… mientras seas tú, no me importa_

Al oír esas palabras recuperó su ego, que en ese momento superaba al de Black Star. Sonrió ampliamente antes de besarla y prepararse para entrar en ella.

Maka continuaba haciéndole suaves caricias a su rostro antes de volver a jugar con su blanco cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le rodeó el cuello.

Colocó sus manos sobre las delicadas y suaves caderas de su compañera y las deslizó hasta los muslos, hasta que de manera lenta y cuidadosa, fue introduciendo su miembro en la húmeda cavidad.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de sentir un profundo ardor en su intimidad. Clavó fuertemente sus uñas en la espalda del arma sin poder retener un fuerte gemido de dolor, seguido por algunas lagrimas que no tardaron en ser borradas por la cálida mano del chico.

Él esperó pacientemente hasta que se le pasara el dolor, no quería lastimarla más.

Unos momentos más tarde, ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de su compañero, indicándole que ya estaba bien y facilitándole el acceso sin saberlo.

El muchacho reanudó su _trabajo_, moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, sin abandonar sus labios ni por un segundo, hasta que aumentó su ritmo y los besos se vieron interrumpidos por los gemidos de la chica, que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Las embestidas también se tornaron más rápidas y salvajes, provocándole un inmenso placer a la técnico, que se aferraba más a él.

Ella perdía cada vez más y más la cordura a cada minuto, su mente fue quedando completamente en blanco hasta que un solo nombre quedó grabado firmemente en su cabeza: Soul.

Su ego aumentó todavía más al oír su nombre entre los gemidos que soltaba la chica. Continuó envistiéndola fuertemente hasta que el cansancio se hizo notar y ya no pudo más. Terminó _derramándose_ dentro de ella. Se dejó caer en el piso a su lado.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro nuevamente, con la respiración sumamente agitada y sumamente sonrojados, en especial Maka.

Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y él se la correspondió con una de las suyas de chico _cool _antes de volver a besarla con sus últimas fuerzas, murmurándole un "te amo" en su lenguaje.

Después de todo, parece que tendrían que agradecerle a Liz por contribuir con todo lo sucedido esa noche, ya que de no ser por ella, nada de lo que habían hecho durante esas últimas horas hubiera sucedido. De ahora en adelante, sin duda, escucharían a Liz más seguido.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Y colorin colorado, este cuento ha acabado XD**

**espero q haya sido d su agrado ^^**

**esa ha sido mi contribución para el Halloween**

**review onegai !!**


End file.
